Jubulani Ewoks
Canada (2005-2006) Young Jubulani was born in the Canadian Rocky-Mountains in January 2005, with her sister Tanzania. Their mother, evicted from her previous pack, was now part of a very small pack consisting of three wolves (two females: the alpha, and the pups' mother; one male, being the alpha male). The young pups were lucky not to be killed, due to the pack's weak number. During the first six months of their lives, the pups led somewhat normal lives in the tiny pack. They knew how to hunt small prey and defend themselves against most weak attacks. Neither one of the two pups were predated, and Jubulani and Tanzania grew together, both very alike in personality. It was rare to see the two sisters separated. In the next two months, the alpha male began showing reappearing and disappearing signs of sickness, and Jubulani decided to keep away from the coughing wolf. Her sister Tanzania and the rest of the pack did the same, and in November 2005, the once mighty pack alpha died of an unknown disease, leading the growing pack back to its starting point. Only four females remained, of which two were inexperienced and would still need some training. In December 2005, the pups were finally eleven months old and had finally outgrown their pup-ish behavior. Jubulani and her sister now participated in large hunts and patrolled the pack's rather small territory. The pack was dangling from a string, but still managing to survive. In March of 2006, after the passing of the new year, a pack consisting of eight healthy wolves attacked Jubulani's small pack. Jubulani fought hard with Tanzania by her side, but the four wolves were nothing compared to the aggressive eight. The pack's only remaining alpha was killed, and the two pups' mother was mortally wounded and a few hours from death. While the victorious pack triumphed, Jubulani and Tanzania managed to slip away unnoticed, their only wounds being a few scratches, and in Jubulani's case, a limp in one paw. The two wolves were found wounded and isolated on inhabited land, and they were picked up by humans. Jubulani and her sister were studied for two months in a wild animal rescue center, and were then trasferred to Yellowstone National Park in May 2006. Loners in Yellowstone (2006) In May 2006, the two sisters were finally in the wilderness once more. The two wolves managed to survive together, feasting on the rare occasional carcass and mostly small prey. The new, seemingly abundant land was very new to the sisters after the harsh Canadian climate, and they had almost no problem surviving. In September 2006, Jubulani and Tanzania both attempted to join an unknown group of three wolves, three males from the Baobab Pack: Atlas, Sensei and Ninja, and succeeded in remaining part of the 'pack' until the following month when Tanzania became pregnant and the three males left them on their own. Jubulani later on refused to hunt for her pregnant sister. But then all was forgiven and the sisters cooperated once more. In December 2006 however, Tanzania had given birth to three pups: one was born dead, and the other two were predated. Jubulani began hunting more often than Tanzania did after the loss of her sister's pups. Several days later the two sisters were finally back in action. Jubulani and Tanzania, now few months away from being two years old, began looking for a territory, and of course, male members. The sisters travelled around, avoiding but still observing some packs, especially the bustling Druids, for signs of evicted or dispersal members they could recruit. The two wolves perfected their dominance towards each other during some time, and Tanzania finally proved herself to be more aggressive and dominant towards others, while Jubulani preferred to observe and attack in a well devised pattern. Ewoks (2007-2011) In January 2007, the sisters were finally two years old. And, almost as if a birthday gift, two males, Oregon and Western, dispersed from their pack, the Druids. The four wolves wandered towards a place that would be marked to show that there was a new pack around. After establishing the territory and links, Tanzania and Oregon stepped up as the dominant pair, while Jubulani and Western stayed down as betas. During many months, the small pack's system functioned smoothly. Every wolf was older than one year and knew how to fend for themselves and hunt, and the pack had absolutely no problem when it came to agreeing. In March 2007, Tanzania finally gave birth to her litter of pups: Brambles, Thea, EKF003, Piglet and Dorf, and Jubulani to EKM006, Neely and Markina. EKF003 died shortly after birth, while EKM006 was predated at one month of age. Jubulani's job was to hunt, while the more playful Western guarded the pups, as he kept them entertained. In July, little Dorf was predated, and Jubulani decided that she too should keep a distant, though watchful, eye on the tumbling pups. For many months until November, there were no encounters with other packs. Jubulani carefully observed the tiny pups and noticed that Thea was a bit like their leader, and quite feisty. However, Jubulani carried on her hunting and patrolling duties as usual, and there was no problem. Though few months later, two rovers visited and, in February 2008, Tanzania was once more pregnant. When Tanzania's 'alpha duties' got in the way of Jubulani's relationship with her, the two began to drift apart. Sure, they still liked to hunt together and play with each other, but they never spent more than a few minutes together. Tanzania grew more responsible and sure of herself, and so did Jubulani. In April of 2008, Tanzania gave birth to Eeyore, Sleigh, Skips and EK012. EK012 died in the following month, while the others survived much longer. The pack had a lucky winter in 2008. None of the pups, nor wolves, died, and there was a sufficient amount of food for each member of the thriving Ewoks pack. During winter, Jubilani didn't mind keeping an eye on her sister's tumbling burden of pups, and she actually began to enjoy playing around with them. But, as most wolves like Jubulani would, she preferred to participate in a hunting activity rather than babysit. In 2009, Tanzania fell pregnant once more. Western, Jubulani's babysitting partner, went roving. Jubulani was quite sad when he did, for the young male had been very playful and energetic towards the pups, and it had come as a great benefit. She couldn't entertain those furballs with teeth! But Jubulani carried on and did her best with the pups. And in May 2009, all her hard work was payed off by- more pups. Tanzania gave birth to a single pup, Nadal. Oh well. Jubulani added him to the biting bundle of premature fuzzballs and kept babysitting. In December, a strange wolf named Leon showed up and visited the Ewoks. Jubulani figured that he was a rover and decided to keep away, as to not cause trouble. Her daughter Markina, however, did not do this and went full flirtatious with the rover. The two wolves mated in January and in February 2010, both Markina and Tanzania became pregnant. Until April that year, Jubulani was left peaceful and was excused from her babysitting duties. She participated on many hunts and patrols, and finally got a moment's peace. But in April 2010, Markina gave birth to Therriy, Discous and EKF015, while Matrix, Rashka, Jalali and Latice were born to Tanzania. Jubulani was fairly surprised that Markina hadn't been evicted along with her litter, but she decided that Tanzania was feeling generous... back to her babysitting duties... In December 2010, the pack split in two halves. Tanzania and Oregon led the splinter half and Eeyore and Thea the main half. This was caused by a raging battle that had broken out with an enemy pack, which had killed two wolves on their side: Western and Skips. Jubulani managed to slip away with only a few wounds, but she had tried to save her friend, Western, and failed. She was the most affected by Western's death, as they had become really close during all the time they spent babysitting the alphas' pups, he was her only friend since her sister had pushed her aside to focus on her alpha duties. The splinter had an advantage: while Tanzania and Oregon were gone with the splinter half of the pack, Markina and Jubulani both were able to mate with rovers. A group of three opportunistic Drie Doring males came across the splinter group, the males quickly made their way to the group and both Markina and Jubulani showed interest in them. While Brickleberry was chased away, Jubulani mated with one of the males named Kowari, the oldest out of the three, while Markina mated with a young hyper male named Tenthor. After successfully mating both males retreated back to their lonely companion and didn't show up again until next month. In January 2011, the pack finally rejoined. With jubilee and much joy, wolves greeted each other. Tanazia and Oregon clambered back up to their dominant throne, and all was back to normal. A few weeks later however, Neely and Rashka were seen with the previous roving males, and Thea, the rebellious and independantly dominant female of the pack, was evicted for trying to steal her mother's throne. In March 2011, pregnant Markina and Brambles were evicted. Jubulani was sad at the news- many wolves were being evicted after the battle. Brambles aborted her litter so that she would be able to rejoin, and she did. Whatever happened to Markina was unknown. But now Jubulani was in danger of eviction: she too was pregnant, along with her niece Rashka. In April 2011 the two were both evicted and stayed with Sleigh, who had separated from the group. None of them even attempted to rejoin. Frisky Pack (2011-2014) When Jubulani and Rashka were evicted, they looked out for each other and Sleigh. They soon found Thea and Markina, and so the Frisky Pack was born in April 2011. Jubulani, being the oldest at six years took dominance along with Sleigh, the only male in the pack, but he died later on, while all the females were pregnant. Jubulani, driven by stress, evicted Markina. She was fed up by the female's constant breeding and was slightly afraid of her at the moment. She allowed Thea and Rashka to stay. Jubulani was aware of the trouble Thea's independant spirit might cause, but the pack needed strong wolves like her. Rashka was the first to give birth: three healthy pups, who were all killed by Thea. Jubulani later gave birth to four pups and Thea gave birth to five: Jubulani gave birth to Toklo, FF005, Rhea and Banshee, Thea gave birth to FU008, Lek, Tick, Flea and FM012. FU008 died. All of Thea's pups were predated along with one of Jubulani's. Jubulani was quite proud of her pups: years of taking care of pups and never having any of her own! The event put her in a great mood. In 2012, Jubulani mated with a Drie Doring male named Finn MacCool, and later on two males named Kiboko and Kongo joined the pack. Kongo took over as alpha male next to proud Jubulani, while Kiboko kept roving. Thea disappeared around that time. In spring 2012, Jubulani gave birth to Quaver, Crochet, Dolce and Allegro, who were most likely fathered by Kongo since she mated more times with him. Sweet little Dolce was predated but the rest of them survived. The following year, 2013, Jubulani and Rashka were pregnant. Rashka very later on gave birth to a litter, but Jubulani, afraid of the many pups Rashka was having, killed them all and gave birth to four pups: Muscat, Kariros, Silvester and Gene. On January of 2014 Jubulani began to evict the oldest females including Rashka and some of her older daughters, for they were taking the right to mate too freely. Later on in January 2014, they had a fight with an enemy pack, and Kongo was killed during the brutal combat. That very winter, Quaver and Crochet mated with rovers and became pregnant. But in February 2014, Jubulani died, leaving her daughter Quaver as the new alpha female of the pack. And so a legend falls: Aged of eight years, old Jubulani finally died. Category:Female Wolves Category:Ewoks Wolves Category:Frisky Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters